Yoshitsugu
How Yoshitsugu joined the Tourney His playable counterpart is a native of Oumi Province, so he first serves the local Azai clan. While reputed as one of Nagamasa's trusted retainers, Yoshitsugu mainly joined him because it was an obvious choice for him. He feels his lord's demise is imminent yet thinks he can learn something if he sees it in person. In the meantime, he enjoys scrutinizing Nagamasa's personality and mannerisms with his friend, Takatora. Both friends fight for the Azai at Kannonji Castle, Kanegasaki, Noda-Fukushima, and Anegawa. When Nagamasa dies at Odani Castle, Yoshitsugu interprets a different lesson than his friend regarding their late lord. He learns the passion of defying "the flow of the era" for one's dream, no matter how futile the circumstances. Yoshitsugu respects Takatora's convictions, the friends choosing to part on good terms. Yoshitsugu wanders and finds servitude under Hideyoshi, the man he logically believes has the most momentum for claiming leadership. His relaxed composure annoys Mitsunari, causing the latter to nag him to act motivated at Bichu-Takamatsu Castle and Yamazaki. Yoshitsugu recognizes Sakon's talents from the latter battle and recruits him for Hideyoshi's cause at Shizugatake. Kanbei suspects that Yoshitsugu's past with Takatora will be an obstruction to Hideyoshi's conquests, fueling suspicions of his betrayal when Takatora's invitation to desert is found before Komaki-Nagakute. Yoshitsugu claims his honest innocence of the letter. When the judgment committee sinks into silence, Mitsunari burns the letter to drop the accusations. Hideyoshi has no problem letting the issue slide, and Yoshitsugu is impressed by the young man's boldness. He believes he has found the one man with passionate dreams he can find himself supporting and dedicates himself to Mitsunari henceforth. The masked man fights for Mitsunari at Hiketa (Shikoku), Kyushu, Ōshū, Oshi Castle and Odawara Castle. He appreciates Takatora's warnings regarding the Toyotomi's fate in between these campaigns, accepting the reality that they will someday become enemies. One month before Sekigahara takes place, Yoshitsugu had planned to take part in the subjugation of Aizu, away from the central conflict. He decides to pay a visit to Mitsunari's domain, Sawayama Castle, before departing. Yoshitsugu bluntly voices his pessimism for Mitsunari's plea and success yet agrees to join due to his earnest passion for the Toyotomi's dream. Regardless of the version, Yoshitsugu will always suspect Hideaki Kobayakawa and Hiroie Kikkawa of betrayal and will try to arrange for Yukinaga Konishi's rescue at Sekigahara. His fate after either battle's iteration is the same: the Western army is overwhelmed and defeated. He dies in battle during the Eastern army scenario. In the pre-rendered version of his end, Yoshitsugu orders the last of his guard to fight for Mitsunari's escape. Takatora catches up to Yoshitsugu as he prepares himself for his honorable suicide, imploring his friend to realize his future under Ieyasu. Yoshitsugu declines, yet he fondly wishes for Takatora to keep living his vision. Once his words sink in, Yoshitsugu stabs himself and perishes when a pained Takatora acts as his second. His family's properties are detained by the Tokugawa after his death. His 4-II focal story mentions his service to the Azai in passing as he starts as one of Hideyoshi's pages. He accompanies Mitsunari to deliver Hideyoshi's peace treaty to the Mōri. When Takakage threatens to take them hostage, Mitsunari dares him to try but lies about Yoshitsugu's service to protect him. His stunt convinces Takakage to agree, and the pages make haste to assist Hideyoshi at Yamazaki. Yoshitsugu frequently criticizes his friend's reckless clemency and blind faith in his ideals throughout his story, but he is grateful for his compassion. Takatora greets him at Komaki-Nagakute, immediately suspecting Ieyasu to be a formidable foe to Hideyoshi. Mitsunari interrupts them to crassly inquire if Takatora is still holding a grudge against Hideyoshi for the Azai's fall, immediately souring any potential to befriend one another. Prior to Shikoku, Yoshitsugu agrees to act as a decoy for the main army. Mitsunari disregards the safety of the campaign to rescue him from peril. When Mitsunari is entrusted to his first chance at leading at Oshi Castle, he claims victory with his friend's help but suffers miserable losses in his campaign; he is unable to abandon his defense for the people and unable to define his objectives clearly. Reading his friends' expressions and well aware of Ieyasu's true potential, Yoshitsugu can't bring himself to completely condemn Mitsunari. He turns down Takatora's advice to abandon Mitsunari. Feeling that he has been saved by Mitsunari more times than he can remember, Yoshitsugu resolves to fight at Sekigahara to return the favor. He directs the Western Army by altering Sakon's formation for the battle and claims victory. Ieyasu flees, and Yoshitsugu pursues at once with the intents of ending the threat against them. Mitsunari wants to rush to Yoshitsugu's aid, but tempers himself to remember his friend's wish to stay his ground and remember his status as a leader. His agonizing wait is rewarded with Yoshitsugu returning to him alive and well, but the screen quickly fades away, implying the ending might not be what it appears to be. With the Toyotomi loyalists divided, Yoshitsugu strives to fight for Mitsunari. Suddenly, a suspicious robotic-like creature called Optimus Prime arrived to protest war. How to unlock *Defeat Undead Parasite in Classic Mode with Mitsunari. *Play 3300 matches. For both methods, you must fight Yoshitsugu at Sekigahara. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron or purchasing him for 340 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Yoshitsugu, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Mitsunari's best friend in strategy who goes with the flow, Yoshitsugu Otani!" He will be seen right of El Blaze, left of Trevor, below Larcen and above Kvar. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his saihai close to his face. After the announcer calls his name Slowly moves his saihai down, then raises it, and spins swinging the baton as the camera zooms saying "I can not go against the flow of time." Special Moves Spark (Neutral) Blasts a ball of bright-lightning that stuns, and extra inputs cause lightning bolts to fall from the sky, then rains some lightning bolts around Yoshitsugu himself after a few gesturing signals. Swarm (Side) Sends out some dragonflies that expand to the area in front of him and explode. Wing (Up) Yoshitsugu flies into the air using his saihai to scatter energy around himself. Towering (Down) Unleashes a whirlwind in front of himself with the baton's blade in a rushing turn to the right, before slashing along the ground upward with his staff's bladed-end, sending forward a vertical air wave. Locust (Hyper Smash) Yoshitsugu jumps into the air saying "Is it correct?" then releases a stream of exploding charms onto the ground. Flow (Final Smash) Yoshitsugu announces "I see right through you." then summons wads of dragonflies that drop exploding charms in front of him. Victory Animations #Yoshitsugu taps his saihai then holds it out saying "I'm simply going with the flow." #Yoshitsugu spins and swings its saihai saying "The tides have turned in my favor." #Yoshitsugu looks at his hand and swings his saihai sending dragonflies out and says "This is also part of the flow. I can't resist it." On-Screen Appearance Yoshitsugu floats to his point and readies his saihai saying "These kind of things happen during a battle." Trivia *Yoshitsugu's rival is the leader of the Autobots Optimus Prime. *Yoshitsugu Otani shares his English voice actor with Jacob, Sankuro Yorozu, X Drake, Albert Wesker and Raven. *Yoshitsugu Otani shares his Japanese voice actor with Sai Goto, Vaati and Green Arrow. *Yoshitsugu Otani shares his French voice actor with Frosty the Snowman, Dr. Riddles of the Dr. Riddles and Kido pair, Toiletnator, Phineas, Lúcio, Guardian, the Southern Raider and Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii. *Yoshitsugu Otani shares his Arabic voice actor with Yumichika Ayasegawa, Raticate, Xiahou Ba, Mr. Fox, Raiga Kurosuki, Fukuro, Ventus and Gieve. *Yoshitsugu Otani shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Rtas 'Vadum and Ashleigh. Category:Samurai Warriors characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters